Hate Letter
by kur0nek0.-.blackCat
Summary: Mikan wrote a letter to Natsume.. Which leaves him heartbroken.. will it? or it's just a misunderstanding? NxM oneshot! please review!


_**Hey guys..this is my first fanfic… please read.. I hope you'll enjoy.. (=^x^=)**_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own GAKUEN ALICE nor its characters.. I only own This story..**

* * *

><p><strong>The Hate Letter<strong>

Mikan wrote a letter for a certain someone…. That certain someone is no other than THE Natsume Hyuuga, her boyfriend..

After writing she folded in half and left it at his table in class. "_I hope he gets the message." _Mikan thought.

_**Next morning..**_

"Huh? What's this?" Noticing the letter under his desk. He opened it slowly. While reading it, it made his eyes go wide.

_**THE CONTENT OF THE LETTER:**_

_Natsume, _

_This is my hate letter to you.. Please understand it first before you jump to conclusions._

_1 "The great love that I have for you_

_2 is gone, and I find my dislike for you_

_3 grows every day. When I see you,_

_4 I do not even like your face;_

_5 the one thing that I want to do is to_

_6 look at other boys. I never wanted to_

_7 marry you. Our last conversation_

_8 was very boring and has not_

_9 made me look forward to seeing you again._

_10 You think only of yourself._

_11 If we were married, I know that I would find_

_12 life very difficult, and I would have no_

_13 pleasure in living with you. I have a heart_

_14 to give, but it is not something that_

_15 I want to give to you. No one is more_

_16 foolish and selfish than you, and you are not_

_17 able to care for me and help me._

_18 I sincerely want you to understand that_

_19 I speak the truth. You will do me a favor_

_20 if you think this is the end. Do not try_

_21 to answer this. Your letters are full of_

_22 things that do not interest me. You have no_

_23 true love for me. Believe me,_

_24 I do not care for you. Please do not think that_

_25 I am still your girlfriend."_

"Mikan, how could you do this to me?" Natsume said not still finishing the bottom part of the letter. He went to his **(I mean "their") **Sakura tree before classes started.

"_Natsume? Where are you going now? …..Oh he must've read the letter. _***sigh* **_I knew it, he didn't even finish reading the last part." _Mikan thought while smiling. "I'll go talk to him later." She said while returning to talk with her friends.

_**Meanwhile..(at the Sakura Tree)**_

"You said you love me, how could you hurt me now?" Natsume whispered while tears are forming in his eyes. He sat at the branch of the tree crying. Minutes passed and he fell asleep because of crying and with the letter in his hand.

_**After classes..**_

"I've got to find him before he does something terrible." MIkan said while running to find her boyfriend..

"NATSUME! WHERE ARE YOU? ….Natsume? " At last she found him, in the branch of their favorite tree.

Natsume stirred when he heard his name. He woke up at the sight of his favorite brunette that broke his heart to pieces with just a piece of paper.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her with a stoic face that hides the pain deep inside him.

"I'm looking for you silly." Mikan giggled cutely.

"Why? So that you could tell me personally that you wanna break up with me? And clearly explain what's in this letter?" He asked angrily while shoving the letter in her face.

"Oh this? It's my letter to you." Mikan said happily.

"_She's even happy? She really means that we're breaking up." _He thought sadly while jumping to the ground firmly. Mikan followed his actions and asked.

"Where are you going? And why are you mad?"

"None of your business."

"Hey! What's your problem?" She asked while grabbing his arm.

"You and this letter are my problems! **Now, if you wanna break up with me, just tell me already!" **He shouted.

Mikan smiled warmly and said, " I'm not going to break up with you.. And I did wrote in the letter that you shouldn't jump to conclusions. And I know you didn't even finish reading it. Read the last part." She handed him the letter.

_**The last part of the letter: **__note: read the__ODD numbers only__!_

Natsume read the odd numbers, as he read, a smile is making its way to his face.

_**(go back to the content of the letter. Read the odd numbers only. )**_

"So tell me? Are we going to break up?" Mikan asked innocently.

"No I think we won't." He answered while guiding her to their tree.

They sat there not one saying a word. He just hugged her.

"Ne, Natsume?"

"hn."

"I love you sooooo much!"

"I love you too my strawberries" He smirked.

Mikan punched him lightly and pouted. "I told you not to call me anymore with your stupid nicknames.."

"Hn." He said while pulling his girl in his arms claiming her lips into a passionate kiss..

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>I know it sucks.. :( but i'm proud of it.. :D<strong>

**I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes..**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**No FLAMES please.! **

**Tell me if its good or bad.. **

**=.=**


End file.
